Ryan Reynolds
Ryan Reynolds portrayed Hal Jordan/Green Lantern in Green Lantern and Green Lantern: Rise of the Manhunters. Significant roles *Ganesh / Jeffrey in Ordinary Magic (1993) *Seth in Sabrina the Teenage Witch (1996) *Howard Ancona in The Alarmist (1997) *Van Wilder in Van Wilder (2002) *Kevin Kraft in Foolproof (2003) *Hannibal King in Blade Trinity (2004) *George Lutz in The Amytiville Horror (2005) *Monty in Waiting... (2005) *Chris Brander in Just Friends (2005) *Mike Connell in Adventureland (2009) *Wade Wilson / Deadpool / Weapon XI in X-Men Origins: Wolverine (2009) *Andrew Paxton in The Proposal (2009) *Paul Conroy in Buried (2010) *Captain Excellent in Paper Man (2010) *Mitch Planko in The Change Up (2011) *Matt Weston in Safe House (2012) *Guy in The Croods (2013) *Turbo in Turbo (2013) *Nick Walker in R.I.P.D. (2013) *Matthew Lane in The Captive (2014) *Young Damien/Mark in Self/less (2015) *Bill Pope in Criminal (2016) *Wade Wilson/Deadpool in Deadpool (2016) *Rory Adams in Life (2017) *Michael Bryce in The Hitman's Bodyguard (2017) *Wade Wilson/Deadpool in Deadpool 2 (2018) *Detective Pikachu in Pokemon Detective Pikachu (2019) *One in Six Underground (2019) *Michael Bryce in The Hitman's Wife's Bodyguard (2020) Quotes *"It is origin story to a certain degree, but it's not a labored origin story, where the movie begins in the third act. The movie starts when it starts. We find out Hal is the guy fairly early on, and the adventure begins." *"Walk away from this first film, and the moments that will remember and the moments that mean so much to them, not unlike 'Iron Man' be the moments where the guy's not in the suit." *"I read a few different ones. Because this is an origin story, Geoff Johns described it best by comparing it to a Star Wars-type story. Hal is "kind of arrogant and cocky. This power sets him off on a...different path. Filming in New Orleans has made the motion capture suit a bit of a challenge. It's pretty much the closest place to the sun on Earth," he joked. The training he endured was more functional than anything. He also joked that since it's a Martin Campbell film, you're bound to get injured and land in the hospital once or twice. It's been fun to train ... he doesn't really differentiate between Marvel and DC... the effects house charged with creating the GL mask didn't know who was going to be wearing it, but that they arbitrarily used his features to build the prototype. So when he was fitted for it, it fit a little better he said, "...than it would have fit Regis Philbin." About the space opera and alien aspects of the film, and whether they've done any voice casting for Kilowog and other alien characters..." *"There has to be a little healthy debate about it," "I mean, that's important. If it were just slanted one way or the other, I don't think it would be that satisfying. And truthfully, we've only seen a tiny glimpse of the suit, you know, we haven't seen it in motion. And we haven't seen the full suit as well." *"Well, the ring basically is a biological manifestation of its wearer, and that's the mythology that we're sticking to, and that's the mythology Geoff Johns wants to stick to, and I completely agree with him." *"The white gloves aren't there, and I think that's fine, because specifically they're lame. But everything else is gonna be there, and I think the fanboys and the people that are new to the character are gonna love it." *''"I knew the logline, I knew the basics of it, but I won't pretend to say that I was a fan of it at all, but when I dove into it I realized it was kind of the Star Wars of the DC universe. It has infinite storylines and possibilities."'' *''"I did say that. I had just watched The Departed and he was possibly the most intense guy, most intense portrayal of a character I've ever seen. He looked like he was running hot. And that's what New Oreleans is like -- it's like shooting in his aorta."'' *''"I think the movie is vastly different to a lot of what's out there," says the 33-year-old. "Its kind of a space epic, a Star Wars for the DC universe, it feels that immense to me. There's also something that's classic about it, Green Lantern is a classic hero."'' *''"Green Lantern is this guy who can throw a punch tell a joke and kiss the girl. It's the kind of classic hero that I haven't seen in a long time and its something that I thought about when I was a kid I watched Indiana Jones and Star Wars and saw how Harrison Ford fulfilled that kind of role. The goal at least is to create that kind of action hero again, or at least that's Martin Campbell's agenda."'' *''"To go on a great wide open set like Green Lantern, run around for six or seven months playing a superhero was pretty great," "It's a real classic kind of guy," Reynolds went on to say when quizzed about portraying a character like Hal Jordan in contrast to a darker character like Batman. "It's the guy who can throw a punch, kiss the girl and tell a joke. That's something I'd love to see on screen again, and I hoped it's embraced for that kind of spirit."'' *''"You can't be intermittently clenching your jaw muscles in place of emotion. You've got to be having a little fun with it, too."'' *''"Geoff Johns is it," "His 'Secret Origins' book is what I use as the bible for this."'' *''"It's an easy thing to reference because it's an origin story as well," he went on to explain, "so that was the source material I stuck to."'' *''"Fans can expect a movie that has a scope and a scale unlike anything else," I think of it as Star Wars in the DC universe. I was blown away just visiting the art department on a movie like that; they should just do a film on that. It's like a trip to an amusement park that you wished existed."'' *''"When you're in the trenches working on a movie, it's you and your director and you're talking about problems and problem-solving and that's the heart of filmmaking, I think. And it's the same whether you're on a $200 million budget or a $2 million budget."'' *"They were worried about it, I think people should have their opinions. Fanboys are known to have a very loud voice. They’re known to beat their chest hard when they like or dislike something, and that’s all part of the game. I know, because I was an integral part of the shooting process, that the movie is not a comedy at all. There’s definitely a few funny moments in it. The levity is really kind of more in a Han Solo kind of vein than anything broader....the push is just gonna be astronomical for this. It’s kind of exciting." *"A movie like this, you can’t even really get a script when you meet with the director. You have to base your decision solely on concept art and what their objectives are. For me, what sold me was the space epic. The idea of doing a superhero movie in a summer particularly crowded with superhero films – it’s not really necessarily appealing to watch a guy earthbound. For me, it wasn’t. I love the space idea. The idea that it’s kind of like 'Star Wars'. I just knew that it would encompass so much ingenuity, creating a whole other world." *"That’s a whole other conversation. That’s a whole business model and nothing to do with me at all. No one has ever approached me about doing a 'Justice League' movie. We’ll see if they do it in the long run." *"I hear about it, but I hear about it the same way you do: from a Ouija board, late night over a glass of Chardonnay." *"I don't know much about it other than it is in the makeup and the plans and the development slate of Warner Brothers. But, I don't have anything to do with it." *"The fan in me thinks it's fantastic. Of course you wanna see all those iconic characters standing together in one room. As far as being involved, I have nothing to do with it as of yet." *"Jordan needs mentors. I mean, this is a guy that's out of control at the beginning of our film. He's out of control in a more realistic way. He's not like in the band Poison and falling asleep on an oven which is turned on. He's out of control in a kind of a more realistic sort of a way. He's a rudderless guy, he's arrogant and misguided... He's shepherded by these guys. Mark Strong, who's such an immense talent and an immense presence, serves as a bit of a mentor. You have Kilowog, who's sort of a mentor. Then you have Tomar-Re, who's inducting Hal and really showing what this world is." *"What distinguishes Hal from the other Lanterns is that he has the ability to overcome fear, because he experiences it. They see that as a weakness, that he experiences fear. Overcoming fear is the very definition of courage. It's moving on, in spite of it not because of it. It's what makes him the greatest Green Lantern of them all. He harnesses that fear that he's feeling, and he converts it into pure will. It's exciting to play that, but it's also easier to tell that story when you have its opposite next to you. When you're standing next to Mark Strong as Sinestro, who feels no fear and has no fear. And in his performance, you feel no fear. You hear no fear. It makes my job easier to show that contrast." *"I had to wear that suit, so I put in my required time in the gym. But I'm not one of those actors who romanticises his trials working out and brags that he can bench press a panda now." *"Martin Campbell was more dangerous than the training. He pushes you so hard on the set that he beats you up. I came away with a separated shoulder and a torn abdominal muscle." *"I come from a family of cops, and all of them share that understanding that they put their lives on the line. They share and deal with that sense of risk every day, so I got to see that up close." *"I also spent time with actual military pilots at an Air Force base to get a sense of who they are and what they do." *"When we meet Hal Jordan, he's a cocky, sarcastic, arrogant type of guy and he's given this extraordinary gift," "Rather than have that amplify those character traits, he's in fact humbled by it and given purpose in his life, which is what he lacked." * "We're into it early," "It's an accelerated process. You don't really want the movie to start in the third act." *"You definitely feel it. But he's an ally in this film," "I would say it's contentious. Humans are looked down upon by a lot of the Green Lanterns — they're kind of a sub-species." *"I wandered through the art department, and that's what sold me, seeing this universe that's created and the scale of it all. They're taking the ''Green Lantern canon from the comics and they're extending it out into this new medium. Our goal is to make the first superhero who really goes on a Star Wars kind of epic journey, and this mythology goes back a lot further than Star Wars." *"''Tone was the biggest concern going in and then it almost became a contagion, and it became the concern of everyone and with me just harping on it. And now I feel that it's the most exciting discovery as we kept going. No, it's not dark like Christopher Nolan's ''Batman movies, but it isn't very light like you saw some of the 1980s Superman movies get. The character is somewhere in the middle. He's a classic male. Han Solo, who was witty but not really funny, was one of the touchstones." *"''This one is particularly challenging because you want to get it right for so many people coming in with a built-in expectation. It's one thing to do it for a film when you're inventing a character that nobody's heard of. That's great. It's another when you're reimagining a character that people have known for decades. So that's not an insignificant challenge." *"You want to come in there and bring them something that is truly memorable and is exactly what they want blended with exactly what I want, because I am the guy that's got to do it. It's exciting. There are challenges." *"This is a guy that goes from a reckless, walking mishap to a guy with a higher calling, and he really rises to that occasion and experiences real humility and purpose for the first time in his life. That's a story I think a lot of people will gravitate toward." *"I don't know, if you're going to do a comic book movie in that vein you really have to get them right. Joss Whedon is a guy that just nails it, Christopher Nolan as well. If they were going to do it like that, yeah it would be interesting to do. Working on ''Green Lantern I saw how difficult it is to make that concept palatable, and how sort of confused it can all be when you don't really know where you're going with it or you don't really know how to access that world that comic book fans have been accessing for decades and falling in love with. So at this point I have very little interest in joining that, as always a very good script and great director could turn that around." *"''When we shot ''Green Lantern, nobody auditioning for the role of Green Lantern was given the opportunity to read the script, because the script didn’t exist. I’m not complaining about it — it was an opportunity of a lifetime, and if I were to go back and retrace my steps, I would probably do everything the exact same way. But script, that’s what’s different on this one." *"''I mean, I don’t give a rusty frick, because—I know that this is gonna sound like some sort of guy who’s spent a little bit of time in a monastery or something, but it all led to here. If I had to do it all again, I’d do the exact same thing. ...if it was as big a success, then it might have offered a whole different avenue of opportunities, or maybe I would just be kind of always that guy. I really don’t know. Yeah, for sure. I think I would be probably in prep for ''Green Lantern 3 right now. That sounds about right." *"''It was a slightly terrifying place to be, you really need a visionary behind a movie like that, but it was the classic studio story: 'We have a poster, but we don't have a script! Let's start shooting!' ''" Trivia Ryan was married to ''The Spirit actress Scarlett Johansson and is now married to his Green Lantern co-star Blake Lively. External links *Ryan Reynolds on [[W:c:marvelmovies:Main Page|the Marvel Movies wiki]] Category:Green Lantern cast